1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing systems. Particularly, the invention relates to reusable dispensing systems operative to discharge the contents of various collapsible containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of devices have been suggested and provided for the purpose of holding a collapsible tube, such as a tube of toothpaste, and gradually dispensing the contents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,577 owned in common with the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference discloses one of the known dispensing mechanisms.
The known prior art dispensing mechanisms are configured to be only used during the life of a given container. A need therefore exists for reusable dispensing mechanisms operating in an effective manner to effectively maximize squeezing a substance contained in containers.